Recently, organic electroluminescence display devices using an emitting material as an emitting element of a display has been actively developed. Unlike a liquid crystal display device or the like, an organic EL display device is a so-called self-luminous type in which realize a display by emitting an emitting material containing an organic compound in an emitting layer by recombining a hole and an electron injected into an anode and a cathode in the emitting layer.
It has been recently proposed that an organic electroluminescence element (hereinafter will be abbreviated as an organic EL element) is composed of a plurality of different layers, such as an emitting layer and a layer for transporting carriers (holes, electrons) in the emitting layer and the like.
In order to improve the luminescent characteristics of the organic EL element and to achieve longevity, it is required that the hole transport layer has excellent hole transporting ability and carrier resistance. From this point of view, various hole transport materials have been proposed.
As a material usable for each layer of the organic EL element, various compounds such as an aromatic amine compound are known. For example, Patent Document 1 using a carbazole derivative as a hole transport layer, and Patent Document 2 using an amine compound having deuterium as a hole transport material and a host material of an emitting layer, and Patent Document 3 using a tertiary amine structure substituted with a simple aryl group as a hole transport material, and Patent Document 4 using an amine compound having a fluorenyl group as a hole transport material or an injection material, and the like have been reported.
However, it is difficult to say that organic EL element using these materials have a sufficient emitting life span, therefore, there is currently a demand for an organic EL element capable of driving at a lower voltage with higher efficiency and also having a longer emitting life span.